The main objective of the proposed Sturge-Weber Syndrome (SWS) Consensus Conference is to raise the current issues in SWS research, to discuss the status of the research, to identify promising new avenues for research and to determine what the barriers of such research are. The identification of future research initiatives will assist SWS Foundation and NIH in directing limited resources to the most productive research on SWS. Specific meeting objectives are: (1) To review the status of knowledge on the clinical diagnosis of SWS and develop a consensus recommendation for the clinical diagnosis and follow-up testing for individuals with SWS. (2) To determine the status of the control of seizures in individuals with SWS and the impact of epilepsy on development in SWS. (3) To determine the status of the ophthalmologic management of glaucoma in SWS. For example, what are the predictors of glaucoma and what is the optimal methodology for surveying glaucoma in these infants? What are optimal managements for localized or diffuse choroidal disease? (4) To review the status of research with anatomical (CT, MRI) and functional (SPECT, PET, functional MRI) neuroimaging. Further study of the paradoxical findings described on MRI, SPECT and PET may help disclose the pathogenesis of unilateral cerebral degeneration in SWS. (5) To determine the status of basic research on angiogenesis, particularly with regard to molecular mechanisms, such as the trophic signals that regulate production and elimination of blood vessels, and how this research can be applied to elucidate the pathogenesis of SWS. (6) To determine a consensus as to which pharmacological interventions might be used to halt the progression of neurological symptoms (including migraine) and neuronal death in SWS. Calcium channel blockers, aspirin and excitatory aminoacid receptor antagonists have all been suggested as promising agents in this regard. (7) To determine who are the ideal candidates with SWS who should undergo surgical intervention and when is the ideal time for surgery. There is considerable debate as to whether children whose seizures are reasonably well controlled, but who have shown progressive hemiparesis and developmental delay, should be operated upon in order to prevent an epileptic encephalopathy